crossoverroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Crossover Avengers Assemble!
Episode 1: Crossover Avengers Assemble! is the pilot episode of Crossover, ran by The Brawlinator. It features the introduction of the Crossover Avengers, the Villains, and several Supporting Characters. In this episode, Tabuu and the other villains attack Crossover City in a small Subspace Gunship, but Raiden and the Crossover Avengers are quick to step in his way. This episode is part of the first season, Revenge Of Tabuu. Plot Sypnosis A normally peaceful day in Crossover City is interuptted by the untimely arrival of Tabuu and the other villains in a Subspace Gunship. Before much damage can be done, Raiden appears before the ship, and calls the rest of the Avengers to him. Initially, no one responds, but that is only because Raiden had forgotten to use the CA Communicator to call everyone. Raiden realizes this, and calls for everyone on the Communicator. Giott is first to arrive on the scene, and the others (Noble Six, Kirby, Prince, Zero, Darkmaster, etc.) arrive on the scene soon after. Tabuu orders the Gunship to fire modified Subspace Bombs, which can operate without a R.O.B. unit, to destroy Crossover City, or rather, drag it into Subspace. Seeing the danger, Raiden orders a few Avengers to disarm the bombs while he and Prince check around inside. Snooping through a vent, Prince discovers the villains plans, but also finds out that the reactor core of the ship is weak. He is nearly discovered by Tabuu, but thankfully he believes the noise came from Giant Breathing Whispering Spiders, so Prince manages to get away scot-free. The bombs are finally deactivated, and a few Crossover Avengers destroy the ship's turrets (which were auto-aimed at fire hydrants). Entering the ship, the Avengers are discovered by Fireman, the Tank, and a hoard of various Primids. After a fierce battle, most escape to the reactor room, but Fireman traps Noble Six. Luckily, Gold arrives at that moment and rescues Six using his Cyndaquil's Smokescreen. Meanwhile, Prince finds the reactor, to which Raiden uses his co-ordinates to teleport to. Following this, Prince is attacked by giant spiders, ones that were thought to be imaginary. Raiden saves him, but in turn that releases all the spiders into the reactor room. Prince uses a katamari that his dad the King gives him to roll up the spiders, which is then turned into a planet by the King (it is promptly destroyed after this however, as the planet looked ugly). Gold runs back to save Brock, captured by the Villains, and succeeds, though he has to face the Tank and Fireman while doing so. Finally, the Crossover Avengers attack and destroy the reactor, causing a self-destruct sequence. The villains try to escape, but Zim already had escaped and launched all the escape pods, leaving them stranded. The Crossover Avengers are teleported to safety, but the villains accidentally fall out an "emergency exit" door. Raiden saves them, but soon realizes the now exploding Gunship will rain debris upon the city. Giott takes advantage of this by chucking Prince at the debris, who then finds the katamari used earlier among it. Prince uses the King Shock ability, clearing the debris and sparing the city. Later that day, Raiden congratulates them on a job well done, though the villains had unfortunately escaped. He then shouts (for no reason) "Crossover Avengers Assemble!" before indicating for the episode to be ended. ﻿ Notable Occurances *All major characters (Heroes, Villains, etc.) were first introduced. *Tabuu attempts to draw Crossover City into the Subspace realm, but fails. *First ever episode in Crossover. Trivia *Mario makes a brief cameo appearance near the end of the episode. *The King's lecture while examining the katamari is a reference to the games. It's almost word-for-word. *A recurring joke in this episode is the line, "Look at the hair on that one!" It refers to the spiders, and was first coined by Raiden. By the end of the episode, nearly every character has said it at least once. *Kirby mentions that he has a new game coming out, referencing to Kirby's Epic Yarn. External Links Original Crossover Episode on ZEJ - http://zej.createmybb3.com/showthread.php?tid=85﻿﻿ Category:List of Episodes in Crossover Category:Season One